2019 Atlantic hurricane season (PhTracking)
This is not an official prediction of the 2019 AHS. The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was an above-average season, featuring 16 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes, tying with the 1933 and 2017 Atlantic hurricane seasons for the 2nd most major hurricanes. The first storm formed on June 6 and was relatively short-lived. Chantal then caused major flooding throughout Louisiana and Mississippi causing it to get retired while Dorian impacted the Gulf Coast. Fernand paved the way for Gabrielle to shred Florida and the Carolinas, causing Gabrielle's retirement as well. The erratic Humberto moped around the Central Atlantic before turning extratropical. Jerry then struck the Outer Banks, Lorenzo the Western Gulf, and Nestor northern Iberia. The small Olga and Pablo caused minor damages in some areas. Overall, Chantal and Gabrielle caused most of the damages in the season. Seasonal forecasts Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/06/2019 till:08/06/2019 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:25/06/2019 till:29/06/2019 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:06/07/2019 till:16/07/2019 color:C3 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:18/07/2019 till:21/07/2019 color:TS text:"Chantal (C3)" from:20/07/2019 till:28/07/2019 color:C4 text:"Dorian (C4)" from:03/08/2019 till:06/08/2019 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:08/08/2019 till:12/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Erin (C1)" from:14/08/2019 till:19/08/2019 color:TS text:"Fernand (TS)" from:24/08/2019 till:10/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Gabrielle (C5)" from:02/09/2019 till:05/09/2019 color:TD text:"08L (TD)" from:06/09/2019 till:11/09/2019 color:TS text:"Humberto (TS)" barset:break from:09/09/2019 till:13/09/2019 color:TS text:"Imelda (TS)" from:13/09/2019 till:23/09/2019 color:C2 text:"Jerry (C2)" from:18/09/2019 till:28/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Karen (C4)" from:25/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Lorenzo (C3)" from:04/10/2019 till:07/10/2019 color:TS text:"Melissa (TS)" from:12/10/2019 till:19/10/2019 color:C3 text:"Nestor (C3)" from:23/10/2019 till:26/10/2019 color:TS text:"Olga (TS)" from:19/11/2019 till:21/11/2019 color:TS text:"Pablo (TS)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(620,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Andrea A low-pressure area was designated as a tropical depression after a closed circulation was found within it on June 6. After turning to the northeast, it intensified into a tropical storm and was named Andrea. It made its closest approach to the Outer Banks of North Carolina early on June 7 while peaking, bringing high surf to the area. It then began to accelerate and underwent extratropical transition on June 7 at 12:00 UTC. Andrea subsequently dissipated 400 km (250 mi) southeast of Newfoundland. Tropical Storm Barry The NHC spotted a tropical depression in the Atlantic and designated it as Tropical Depression Two. The day after, it was upgraded into a tropical storm and given the name Barry. Soon after, it began to recurve toward Bermuda while slowly intensifying. Barry made landfall at 8:00 AM Bermuda time at peak intensity, bringing heavy rains and gusty winds to the island nation. It then began to accelerate to the east-northeast, turning extratropical and dissipating soon after. Hurricane Chantal A tropical depression formed and gradually organized into a tropical storm, being given the name Chantal. It then gained hurricane-force winds while approaching the coast of the Yucatan Peninsula. It then made landfall as a Category 2, reemerging over the Gulf of Mexico as a weak tropical storm. It then resumed its intensification, becoming a major hurricane on July 12 while stalling. Upwelling of colder waters caused Chantal to weaken to a Category 1 hurricane. It made landfall on central Lousiana as a high-end tropical storm, passing just west of New Orleans. It then began to stall over western Mississippi while being aided by the brown ocean effect, dumping tremendous amounts of rainfall on the area, bringing meter-high floods in some areas, not to mention the extensive damages it caused. After reemerging over open ocean, its remnants regenerated into a subtropical depression, which would later turn into a fully tropical storm. It then turned extratropical and dissipated soon after. The name Chantal has been retired due to the tremendous floods and extensive damages that it caused throughout Lousiana and Mississippi and was replaced with Cassidy as a result. Hurricane Dorian A tropical depression formed south of Puerto Rico and began to gradually organize. After being named, Dorian began to intensify, becoming a hurricane on July 22. It then made its closest approach to Jamaica, bringing bad weather to the area. It then continued to intensify, becoming a major hurricane while also bringing hurricane-force conditions to the northeastern tip of the Yucatan Peninsula. It then peaked with winds of 130 mph and a pressure of 948 mbar. It then began to steadily weaken while recurving towards the Florida Panhandle. Dorian made landfall southeast of Panama City as a Category 1 hurricane, bringing minor flooding and gusty winds. It weakened while traversing over land, and as a result dissipated near the city of Wilmington. Hurricane Erin The NHC began to monitor a tropical wave just off the coast of Africa. It was then upgraded to a tropical depression after a closed circulation was found within it. After being named, Erin began to intensify, reaching its initial peak intensity on August 5. Shortly after, the system encountered shear and degenerated into a remnant low. Not long after degenerating, Erin's remnants coalesced back into a tropical depression. Erin began to steadily intensify, surpassing its initial peak. It then further intensified and became a hurricane on August 11. Erin then proceeded to make several landfalls throughout the Azores before turning extratropical. Erin maintained its intensity as an extratropical system, making its last landfall near the city of Leiria, Portugal and dissipating soon after. Tropical Storm Fernand A low-pressure area was upgraded to a tropical depression on August 14. It then soon achieved tropical storm force winds and was named Fernand as a result. It then peaked while making landfall near the city of Sarasota, bringing windy conditions to the area. It reemerged over open ocean as a tropical depression, weakened by its travel over Florida. It then began to stall near the city of Jacksonville, bringing heavy rains to parts of Northern Florida and Southern Georgia. It then reintensified into a tropical storm, beginning to accelerate toward the northeast. However, it did not last long as it was stripped of its convection and made landfall on multiple places in the Carolinas. Its remnants closely paralleled the North Carolina coast before dissipating on August 19. Hurricane Gabrielle A tropical depression formed well southwest of the Cape Verde islands, with the NHC issuing advisories on it hours later. Intensification was hindered due to wind shear, causing it to intensify into a tropical storm later than expected. It then began a period of gradual intensification, becoming a hurricane on August 28. It then achieved its initial peak intensity 2 days later as a Category 2 hurricane. It then began to weaken as it was moving into more unfavorable conditions, weakening back to a tropical storm and making several landfalls throughout the Lesser Antilles and another one in Puerto Rico. It then resumed its intensification, intensifying into a major hurricane while traversing the Bahamas, further intensifying into a Category 5 while situated over Andros Island. It then began to weaken due to land interaction and stalling while nearing the coast. It made landfall near the city of Vero Beach as a Category 3 hurricane, destroying many homes and flooding even more. It then remained just over land as a Category 1, dumping tremendous amounts of rainfall over Eastern Florida. It briefly weakened to a tropical storm after moving offshore but proceeded to intensify back into a Category 2 shortly after. It then made several landfalls throughout the Carolinas while still closely parallelling the coast. Gabrielle then turned extratropical and dissipated soon after. The name Gabrielle was retired due to the immense damages it caused throughout the Bahamas, Florida, and the Carolinas, and will be replaced by Glenn for the 2025 season. Tropical Depression Eight The NHC upgraded an AOI to a tropical depression and began to make advisories on it. It then began to slowly organize while steadily moving west-northwestward. It then peaked at 0:00 UTC September 3 with winds of 35 mph and a pressure of 1007 millibars. It then began to weaken, being stripped of its convection and degenerating into a remnant low as a result. It dissipated shortly after 250 km (150 mi) north-northeast of the island of Anguilla. Tropical Storm Humberto Tropical Storm Imelda A tropical wave emerged off of the coast of Africa and traversed the MDR over the course of a few days. It became a tropical depression on September 9 after passing the Lesser Antilles. A day later on September 10, it intensified into a tropical storm. It then peaked with winds of 50 mph and a pressure of 999 mbar during its closest passage to Venezuela. It then began to slowly weaken, turning into a tropical depression. Imelda degenerated into a remnant low before it was able to make landfall in Nicaragua. Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Tropical Storm Melissa A tropical depression was designated south of Jamaica and began heading west-northwest. It slowly organized, becoming Tropical Storm Melissa the following day. It then proceeded to barely stay ashore of the Nicaraguan and Honduran coast, brining tropical-storm-force conditions to the area while slowly turning northwest. Land interaction caused Melissa to weaken into a depression the following day. It then further degenerated into a remnant low and dissipated close to the Yucatan coast. Melissa caused $1 million in damages to the areas it affected. Hurricane Nestor Tropical Storm Olga A small tropical depression formed from a tropical wave southwest of Jamaica. It then began to slowly organize, being named Olga a day later. It then began to slowly recurve toward Cuba while strengthening. Olga peaked while approaching Cuba with winds of 45 mph and a pressure of 1004 millibars. Its circulation was exposed after traversing Cuba and as a result, downgraded to a tropical depression after emerging over open water. It then made a few more landfalls throughout the Bahamas before dissipating on October 26. Minimal damage was recorded through a small portion of Cuba. Olga only caused a small amount of damage throughout a small portion of Cuba. Tropical Storm Pablo A low of non-tropical origin became Tropical Depression Seventeen on November 19. It then intensified into Tropical Storm Pablo a day later. It peaked on November 20 with winds of 50 mph and a pressure of 1001 millibars. It then slowly recurved and accelerated toward the northeast after that. It then proceeded to undergo extratropical transition and dissipated soon after. Damages were mostly attributed to the sinking of a small group of fishing boats. Storm names The following names were used for storms that developed in the Atlantic in 2019. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of Imelda, which replaced the name Ingrid. The names not retired from this list will be used again in 2025. Retirement During the 1st retirement session of the PWC, it retired the names Chantal and Gabrielle from its rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and as a result, will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Cassidy and Glenn respectively, for the 2025 season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons